


Mushroom Shenanigans

by CinnabarMint



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Chamyl made me do it, Mushrooms, Other, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnabarMint/pseuds/CinnabarMint
Summary: A scene from Chamyl’s One With Nature illustrated
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Mushroom Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not That Bad, When You Get Used to It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482946) by [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl). 



> This got stuck in my head, and it wouldn’t let me be free until i had painted it. Read that chapter 57 _One With Nature_ of “Not that bad when you get used to it” under your own risk, I don’t take responsibility if you decide to do so.
> 
> Chamyl. I still don’t know if I love it or hate it.


End file.
